


Getting Jammed

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set after KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Riku gets stuck in the control panel while fixing Soras ship.Then he feels something against his backside..."What are you doing, Sora?"Kink: Immobility. Soft Limits. Cream Pie.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 23





	Getting Jammed

"Chip n' Dale, you said this power cable goes where?"

Riku was kneeling inside the control panel of Soras gummiship. Soras ship had malfunctioned, and after turning it on and off again hadn't worked, Sora asked for Rikus assistance. Riku was better at technology than Sora, but he was not Pence or anything, so he'd had to video call Chip and Dale to get their help. 

Sora sat back in the drivers seat, paying absolutely no attention to the conversation they were having. His sun kissed skin was tinted with a blush as he admired Rikus body. Riku was so broad and muscular. He was on his knees, his head and shoulders inside the control panel, fiddling about. Sora cocked his head with a dreamy smile, gazing at Rikus backside. He swooned, and it was loud enough to catch Rikus ear. Sora stood to attention as Riku backed out of the panel to look at Sora. "Did you say something?", he asked.

"N-no!", Sora laughed nervously. 

"Ah, I see it. I think I can take it from here. Thanks guys."

"No problem!", sung the little creatures in unison before ending the call.

"Man, Sora. What did you do to this thing?"

"You know I don't do computers good. I don't know what I did to it.", Sora lied. He knew exactly what he did to it. He'd unscrewed all the screws, unbolted all the bolts, swapped cables and plugged things into places they had no buisness being.

A square nut slipped out of Rikus fingers and got lost in a sea of wires. "Damn it!"

He used his gummiphone as a torch. He was hoping the nut would catch the light of his phone and twinkle, but didn't have any luck. He pushed himself further inside the panel and tried to rummage around without accidentally plugging anything out and undoing all the work he'd just spent the good part of an hour doing.

Riku wriggled further inside, and sighed in relief when he finally located the pea size object. He tried to back up, intending to screw the nut where it should be on the panel. But when he tried to, he found one of his arm was jammed. If he yanked his arm, it would tear it apart, and he didn't know if it would cause irreversible damage to the ship. " God damn it...", he cursed.

"What is it?", he heard behind him."

"I'm stuck."

"You're stuck...", Sora echoed. 

"Get some oil or something", Riku requested. He heard footsteps retreating, then eventually returning. "Alright, pass it to me between my legs."

There was a quiet pause. 

"Sora?"

"Um, I'm gonna try and pull you out."

"What? No, no, don't pull me!"

But alas, Sora grabbed him by the hips and tugged. Nothing happened. He tugged again. Nothing happened. 

"Told you," said Riku. But then something happened that he didn't see coming at all. He heard the clanging and clinking of Sora un-buckling Rikus belt.

"...What are you doing, Sora?"

With another tug, Rikus trousers were yanked down to his knees. 

"...it was an accident," Riku heard Sora say.

"It wasn't an accident, Sora! You undid my belt to make it happen!" The oldest of the duo didn't think he could get any angrier, until he heard the sound of a camera snapping. "Sora! You're dead! And Kairi's not bringing you back from the after life this time! You and your damn selfies! I'm gonna kick your-"

Riku felt Sora ran his hands over his body. He rubbed his thighs, he squeezed his buttocks, he slid his hands up Rikus shirt and rubbed his back.

"...Sora?"

"Is this okay?"

"I can kick you away, you know."

"Are you gonna?"

"...No."

Riku felt Sora press his own body against him. Riku lightly moaned in surprise as he felt a bulge. He was quiet as Sora carried on feeling him up. He felt a small tug on his waistband of his briefs. 

"Can I take these off?", Sora softly asked.

Riku took a moment, but then replied "Y...y-yes..."

And then he felt his briefs slowly be pulled down. He shivered at the cold air in comparison to the humid air in the control unit. He shivered again as Sora groped his genitalia. He took a deep breath in effort to settle his nerves. His cheeks were being spread, his balls were being swung, his foreskin was being slid back... he was being experimented and played with. He could feel Sora enjoying him. He bit his lip. He gasped as a thumb circled and tugged his rim. The silence was finally broken when he heard Sora say; "You have a really nice body, Riku..."

"T-Thanks..."

But then the hands left him. He heard a light metallic sound, some rustling of fabric, a pop of a lid. Riku gasped loudly as he felt Soras finger invade his bottom. He squirmed as Sora twisted it around with no hesitation. Riku groaned loudly and fought to not break his promise and kick him away. "Sora...!"

Sora removed the digit. Then something thicker started pressing itself inside, fighting against Rikus instinctualy clenching muscles. The sensation was so foreign and intense that Riku lost his eye sight for a second. Sora spread Rikus cheeks and as he slowly slid inside. It hurt. Man, it hurt. 

Sora eventually pressed against an organ that made Riku groan in a shock of pleasure. The pain disappeared completely when Sora cast a healing catnip.

They both started moaning loudly as Sora rocked his hips back and forth. Rikus moans echoed and hurt his ears, but he couldn't stop, especially when Sora felt up his back. 

"Riku! You feel so good! Oh! Riku!"

"Oh, God, Sora..."

Riku was panting very hard and got so sweaty that he managed to dislodge himself. Sora fell backwards as Riku landed on him in a painful tumble. 

Riku took a deep breath as fresh, cool air hit him. He was soaked with sweat and he pulled at his shirt, which clung to his chest.

"Whats gotten into you?", Riku asked.

"Can I carry on?", begged Sora, his desperation outweighing any other thought.

Riku swept his silver hair out of his face. "Yes...," he agreed. "But I'm not bending over for you again. I'm not a dog. You're lucky you're you."

Riku stepped out of his trousers and briefs that had gathered at his ankles. He took off his shoes and socks. Sora watched impatiently. 

Riku adjusted the height of one of the chairs so it was at its highest, then sat down. He opened his legs and rested them on the arms of the chair. They both blushed. This was alot more embarrassing now that they had to see eachother. Sora nervously went to him. Riku gripped at the leather and bit his lip as Sora entered him again. They both groaned as Sora started thrusting. The leather tore under Rikus fingers. 

They were panting heavily and looking into eachothers eyes. "What's gotten into you today?", Riku asked again. 

"I... it was easier when I couldn't see your face. I understand why you used to wear that blind fold now." Sora stole a glimpse at Rikus mouth, then looked at Riku. Riku hesitated, then gave him a nod. Sora cautiously leaned in and Riku let him kiss him. 

Riku started jerking himself off. 

Sora shuddered and Riku felt him release inside him. Soras knees went weak and he fell into Rikus embrace. Riku settled Sora on his shoulder as he pleasured himself to completion. He sighed in relief.

Sora pulled out and fell to his knees. Riku awkwardly closed his legs without hitting Sora across the head. He swerved the seat around and got up to redress. As he did so, he heard a light snoring. He turned to see Sora had fallen asleep in one of the seats already. Riku broke into a soft chuckle, a nervous pit in his stomach finally leaving. "Okay, this isn't a dream and you're not possessed. You're the same stupid, sleepy head Sora."

He sighed as he finished getting his clothes on. He took it upon himself to tuck Soras member back into his pants and rezip him. He chuckled again and then smiled warmly at his best friend. 

His gummiphone suddenly rang from inside the control panel. Riku, carefully, got it out and closed the door. He answered the call. 

"Oh, hey Chip n' Dale.... Um, I haven't actually tested the engine yet, but I followed your instructions so it should be fine.... I just got done actually.... Yeah, I got distracted but.... no, nothing blew up or whatever. Thanks for your help, guys. I learned alot today."

**The End**


End file.
